In The Blink Of An Eye
by Souffl3Girl
Summary: All Gwen had was her smart phone and a latte macchiato when she got whisked away to some far away land. A land that seemed quite familiair to her. Gwen is sure that her dimension hopping was just an accident, but when she discovers that she is not the only one that has been pulled from their homes, she is beginning to have her doubts. Boromir/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this has been floating around in my head these past couple days. I had to write this down. I have a basis outline of what I want to do with this story. It will be a Boromir/OC, because I think he deserves some love and I love Sean Bean ;) I apologize for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. I do however own Gwendolyn (and other characters that don't belong in the LotR universe)**

**Chapter 1**

It was the end of a typical school day. The teenage girl was happy to be home after a long day trying to pay attention in class. She felt exhausted, but reminded herself that it was Friday, which meant two days off from lectures and boring textbooks. The girl plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, zapping through the dozens of channels, looking for something interesting to watch. In the meantime she opened the Facebook app on her smart phone and scrolled through her timeline. People were posting vacation pictures, uninteresting status updates and were sharing videos. Some were music videos; others were updates by her favourite Youtubers.

"Cindy!" her father shouted to her from the kitchen. "It's eight o'clock, could you switch to the news please!"

Grumbling incoherently Cindy zapped to the news station. Her teenage brain didn't understand the fact why anyone would willingly watch the news. She got her news from Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, what else was needed?

Her father was seated next to her and paid close attention to the TV. She swiped her finger across the screen of her phone and silently cursed when she failed to clear a level of Candy Crush. She had been stuck for two weeks now!

_"… in other news. The case surrounding the disappearance of 27 year-old Gwendolyn Faraday is still ongoing. The police have been searching the woods for two days without any sign of the woman. It is uncertain if they will find any trace of her, because the police are having a hard time wrapping their heads around the way of her disappearance. According to Stacey Masters, Gwendolyn's best friend, she simply just vanished into thin air before her eyes. Together with her friend, Stacey was filming a vlog for her Youtube channel when in the middle of filming Gwendolyn disappeared…."_

The news lady went on for about a few seconds before showing the video of the two girls. A blonde and a brunette were standing in a forest and were talking about stuff that Cindy wasn't interested in. She scoffed.

"It's probably fake," she commented, earning a questioning stare from her father.

"Why would that be fake?"

"You can edit everything out or in of a video nowadays. Haven't you seen that video of the eagle grabbing the little child? The guys who made that were genius. People bought it. Those girls are trying to cash in on the hype. They're only doing it for the views. It's all about the views these days," she droned on and on. Not once did she look up from her phone.

With furrowed brows he looked at his daughter. "It seems pretty serious to me. Why else would she call the police? That Stacey girl reacted quite hysterical in that video. She is genuinely surprised and in shock about the whole ordeal."

"Whatever," Cindy breathed. She got off the couch and made her way to her room. During this little trip she never broke eye contact with her phone.

Her father shook his head. "Kids these days with their technology." He directed his attention back to the TV, switching to the sports channel and forgetting all about Gwendolyn Faraday.

-x-x-x-

Oh, if only they knew how technology ruined my life. Well, that's not entirely true, my phone had nothing to do with my disappearance, but if I had paid close attention to my surroundings I would have seen the change of scenery. One second I was with Stacey filming some ridiculous vlog for her channel the next moment I was standing with my phone and latte macchiato on some grassy hill. I was only scrolling through my Facebook feed. Just for a second! You know that phrase people say when something goes by very quickly? That 'in the blink of an eye' crap? Yeah well, in my case it really was in a blink of an eye. Don't blink people! Blink and you're dead! No… wait … that's something from Doctor Who.

Anyway, if I had known I would be whisked away to another world or dimension I would have put on some more appropriate clothes. Jeans and a summer top were not the type of clothing one should wear on a trek through the wilderness. I received some strange looks from my fellow travellers. Unfortunately they were all men and I caught some lustful gazes from time to time. I couldn't blame them. They were on a quest; death was walking along side them, because at any moment those horrendous creatures could kill them. I was the only woman among them and to top if all off I was (according to them) scantily clad. Hey, it's not my fault it was a hot summers day when I ventured into the forest with Stacey that day. Luckily for me they were all honourable men, none of them touched me in a way I did not want.

I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. It's been a few weird weeks and I have the feeling that it will only get worse.

**AN: any good? Reviews are highly appreciated :) Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow. Since I don't have school for the coming weeks, my goal is to post every other day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A shout-out to jen188 and SatelliteDreamer. Thanks for the follow and favourite! Without further ado, here is chapter 2. Gwen meets the Fellowship, but isn't handeling the situation very well. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. I do however own Gwendolyn (and other characters that don't belong in the LotR universe)**

**Chapter 2**

Fan-Frickin-Tastic …

What the hell happened?

In that one second my body somehow got transported from a forest to an open field. As far as my eyes could see I saw hills and on the horizon the snowy peaks of a mountain. Sucking in the cool air I tried to contain my emotions and drank my coffee to keep my sanity in tact. What the hell did just happen? My eyes were searching for the woods or Stacey, but I couldn't even find a patch of trees that could resemble a forest. The grassy planes went on for miles and miles. What am I supposed to do? Walk around and hopefully run into someone? I had no idea where I was or where I could find the nearest village. Was this a dream or something? I'm not dead am I?! Nope, not going there. I'll just avoid those certain thoughts until I've found some people.

I took a sip of my now lukewarm latte and pulled my phone from my pocket. The empty bars indicated that I had no reception and neither the WiFi nor 3G connection worked. The numbers in the upper left corner told me that my battery was at 40%.

"Well, that is just great," I muttered sarcastically to myself. After turning off the device I shoved it back into my pocket and started walking down the hill.

I was glad it wasn't raining, because I was already shivering like a leaf due to my bare arms and thin top. My coffee had turned cold a few minutes ago, but I kept the cup with the cold coffee, because I feared dehydration. I couldn't find a river or even a small puddle. Even if I did finish the latte I still would keep the cup, because it could come in handy. I could use it for the water of course, but I could also use it to store berries or something.

After walking up yet another hill (I'd lost count) the hues in the sky had changed. Streaks of pink and orange blended with the blue sky and the temperature had dropped. The sun would completely disappear within the hour or so and I still hadn't found any sign of civilisation. I was out in the open and exposed for the creatures of the night. The worst things I had encountered during my camping trips were bugs and during those times I was safe and sound in a tent and my dad had scouted the area for bears. Here I had no protection whatsoever. A wave of dizziness washed over me. I swayed from side to side, I was feeling very fatigued. It had to be the hunger, thirst and the shock of it all. Black spots danced before my eyes and I rubbed my temples to make them go away. After a few moments I was feeling a bit better.

I grabbed my phone. Desperately I tried to dial my mother again even though I knew it would tell me that I had no reception. With fearful eyes I looked at the number in the upper corner, I lost 5% because I had turned it on two times.

During the day I had kept my sanity in tact, but now that night was approaching the seeds of panic started to bloom. I felt sick to my stomach. Slowly I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. I was not about to have a mental breakdown, I'll just camp somewhere for the night and I'll see what tomorrow brings.

As I got to the top of the hill a feeling of relieve and hope washed over me. At the bottom of the hill I saw a tiny campfire surrounded by a dozen people or so. It could be less, but in my excitement I couldn't care less about the exact number. But before I could run down the hill and fall to my knees in happiness I had to remind myself that they could be dangerous people. For all I knew that were criminals running from the law, why else would someone be here? There wasn't a town or village in sight. Unfortunately it was too late for me to walk back and hide from them, because their heads were turned in my direction.

"Don't be afraid. I'm sure they're good people," I said to myself.

Slowly but steady I made my way towards the group that huddled around the warm fire. Longingly I stared at the red flames, wishing I could wear it like a blanket. I was getting worried I would get sick. As I got closer I looked at the odd company, they had children among their midst.

One of the men got up and regarded me with a suspicious look. It didn't escape me that his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. I also noticed his eyes travelling up and down my body; he furrowed his brow with disapproval. During his examination of me I got a closer look at him. He had this scruffy look about him with his unshaven face and his unkept, greasy hair. His clothes had seen better days, they looked all worn out and were caked with mud. His attire resembled something of a Robin Hood outfit with the tunic, belt and sturdy boots.

"Milady," he greeted me, "Are you lost?"

"Yeah, you could say that," I answered, "I've been wondering about for the last couple of hours. I have no idea where I am."

"Where do you hail from?"

It took me a few seconds to understand his question. Who talks like that nowadays? "I'm from Bakersfield. It's a city in California."

"I am not familiar with that place."

"Uh, California… it's a state in the United States of America." Something about the way he said that did not sit well with me.

The man turned around and sought help from the old man dressed in gray robes, long white beard and pointy hat. From under the brim of his large hat he graced me with a puzzling and calculating look.

"Could you tell me where _I_ am? What is this place?" I then asked. If they held their tongues I'll just have to do the talking part.

Both men directed their attention back to me, the others were trying to be discreet, but I noticed their glances. "You are in Hollin my dear," the old man said.

"Hollin? You mean Holland… the Netherlands? How the hell did I end up I Europe?" I asked, muttering the last part to myself.

"You talk in riddles, child. You speak of places I am not familiar with and yet I've seen all of Middle-earth," he contemplated.

Upon hearing that last place I stiffened. No… he had to be joking. This was not possible. And yet as I took a closer look at the company I had stumbled upon I was starting to have doubts.

"Middle-earth? … I'm in Middle-earth?" Wide-eyed I stared at him.

"That is what I said. Oh dear, are you quite well? You look a bit pale."

I put down the coffee cup and folded my arms; letting the information sink in. "You are playing a joke on me, aren't you? I said with a nervous laugh, "you thought it would be fun to scare the crap out of me? Did you drug me and drag me out here in the wilderness? How did you even get me here? I changed places in a millisecond." I was getting hysterical.

"Milady, try to calm yourself," the other guy said to me.

"Calm myself?! I think it's a bit too late for that don't you think? For all I know you are some fucked up cosplayers that kidnap people and try to convince them that Middle-earth exits. Well, I'm _not _in the mood for pranks. I'm cold, hungry and very tired. I just want to go home." During my tantrum I felt myself getting dizzy again. My sight became blurry with black spots, I swayed from side to side and before I knew it I blacked out.

**AN: and that's it for chapter 2. What did you think? Reviews are very welcome ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the late update. This week was kind of hectic. I'm leaving for Summer camp today, so I had to arrange some stuff this week. This chapter ends on a weird place, I couldn't finish it in time. I wanted to leave you with at least another chapter, before I disappear for a whole week. I'll be back om the 20th and will be posting the rest of this chapter on the 21th. **

**Thanks for the people who followed this story and thanks for my first review!**

**Please read and tell me what you think. I'm still figuring out what kind of person Gwen is. When I began this story I though her to be a sarcastic, loud mouthed woman, but through the course of this chapter that changed quite a bit. I like her better this way. What say you?**

**Disclaimer: still the same as before; I don't own the rights to 'The Lord of the Rings', I do however own Gwen**

**I apologize for grammar mistake, didn't have to time to proof read it**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Aragorn POV**

I looked as the woman slumped to the ground. On instinct I rushed to her, forgetting for a second that I should be cautious around her. We had no idea who she was and what she was doing here. There were no villages to be found for miles. I held two fingers against her neck to check for a pulse, she was still alive and breathing, but her skin was alarmingly cold.

Turning around I caught the eyes of the old wizard. "Gandalf, what are we going to do with her?" The others talked amongst each other, probably discussing of what had happened a few moments ago.

"We will wait until she wakes up, I have a feeling that there is more to her story," he said, brows knitted together and stroking his beard with his hand.

"She looks cold. Why would she wear something so revealing?" one of the Hobbits commented. It was the shy Sam who was trying his hardest not the stare too long at the woman.

"Maybe she has lost her clothes. Do you think she got separated from her company?" Pippin added.

"She seemed very confused. She kept talking about places I've never heard about. Do you think she has lost her memories?" Merry said to his friend. This started a discussing between the two.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This could complicate things; there wasn't a place we could drop her off. Walking back to my pack I grabbed a spare cloak.

"Shouldn't we bind her? For al we know she might jump at us the moment we turn our heads," Boromir commented with a hushed voice. He was standing close to me, but his gaze lingered on the woman.

I shook my head. "I do not think that that is her intention. Did you not see the honest confusion and fear in het eyes? I fear she is terribly lost," I answered.

The man Gondor still had his doubts and wandered off to Sam with our dinner. Carefully I placed the cloak on her and swept a few hairs from her face. She was fair and looked like she had passed the age of five and twenty, the lines on her face indicated that she was a woman who had left her teenage years behind her.

Glancing one last time I got up and took my place around the campfire. All we could do at the moment was to wait for her to wake up and then the questioning will start anew.

**Gwen POV**

The first thing that came to my mind was the word 'grass'. I lay on my side and a few blades of grass tickled my nose. It took me a few seconds to remember how I'd ended up on the ground. The second thing I noticed was the blanket. I was touched by this, how generous of them to prevent me from getting sick. The third thing was the colour of the sky. The sun had set a long time ago, because the moon hung high in the sky, her beams lighting up the night sky. Silver rays shot down to earth, revealing the group of people that were sitting a few meters away from me.

Groaning I pushed myself up with my elbows and rubbed my head, it still hurt, but at least I wasn't dizzy anymore. Of course I had alerted the people who were seated around the warm fire and were looking at me with the caution. Their piercing eyes locked onto me.

The silence that followed was filled with tension, no one us knew what to do next. Four of them had weapons within arms reach, which scared me quite a bit. The only thing I had was my phone, which I'd discovered was absolutely useless here, because of the lack of signal and no Internet access.

In the back of my mind the words 'Middle-earth' and 'Fellowship' kept popping up. I desperately wanted to ignore it, but as I looked about the group it all seemed too realistic to be a joke. They looked weather-beaten, the steel of their blades glinted in the firelight. Who in their right mind would stage something like this only for a prank? And of course how did someone replace me in a millisecond from a tiny forest in Bakersfield to a rural area?

"Uhm, hi," I said uncertain, waving my hand. I did not receive an answer. "I fainted didn't I? Never happened to me before." A nervous laugh passed my lips. "How long was I out?"

"Only for a few hours, milady," one of them said. It was the same man that had spoken to me before. "Are you feeling well?"

"Just a slight headache…. But still hungry and a little bit cold," I mumbled.

"Come sit by the fire then. Let's get you warmed up and feed you. And if it's not a problem could you elaborate on your situation?" the old man said.

"O-of course. Thank you," I replied. Getting to my feet I walked over to them, clutching the cloak tight around me and sat down next to a man with auburn hair and goatee and on the other side the old man in grey robes.

"Well then, what is your name dear?" the old man said to me with kindness and warmth present in his voice. The way he spoke to me clamed my nerves, he had a grandfatherly look about him, which also helped.

"I'm Gwendolyn Faraday, but my friends call me Gwen.

"Nice to meet you miss Gwendolyn. I must say you gave us quite a surprise with your presence," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I can assure you that I was more surprised then you, believe me," I sighed.

He raised a bushy eyebrow. "Is that so? And why is that?"

I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair. I was not stupid. They all remembered the words we'd exchanged a few hours ago. "Mister …" I began, but dropping a silence at the end. I had an idea of what his name could be.

"Gandalf," he answered. I was right.

"Mister Gandalf, I know for a fact that you've remembered the conversation from earlier today… I know you all remembered that," I stated, looking around the circle. "I've already told you where I'm from and you've heard and seen my confusion when I learned about … where I was." I took a deep breath. "You say I'm in Middle-earth. I'm from Bakersfield and I'm a hundred percent sure that can't be found on any map you have, because Bakersfield doesn't exist here." There, I dropped the bomb.

"What are you trying to say, milady?" the man next to me demanded. I guessed this man to be Boromir. His garb looked more regal than that of the other guy I'd exchanged words with. Which meant that the man with the greasy, dark hair was Aragorn. Neither of these people looked like their movie counterpart.

"She is not of this world." This came neither from Gandalf nor from the man who I thought to be Boromir. The one who said this had spoken with a voice that lightly drifted on the air. I looked over to him and studied his angular fair face; his blond locks cascaded over his shoulders. Blue eye stared at me with awe and disbelief.

"What a ridiculous assumption Master Elf," one of the short people scoffed. That had to be Gimli.

"Ridiculous and far fetched. Surely you jest," 'Boromir' said.

"No, he is right," I butted in. "I still think that this might be a prank or that I'm dreaming, but this has gone on too long for it too be a joke and everything feels too real so I'm ruling the dreaming part out. The only other explanation is that I've been transported to here. Why and how? I have no idea. I just blinked and ended up here."

"That would explain the strange clothes you wear and the lack of travel gear. Tell me, milady is it considered normal for women to wear such clothes?" on of the childlike people asked.

"It is." I had nothing else to say about it. What else was there to add? My clothes were even considered modest on Earth. I could've worn a mini skirt and a tank top that would've been a total culture shock for them.

"Pippin, we can discus the difference of culture another time. At present I'd like to find out how miss Gwendolyn came to be here. My dear, I'm still not sure whether to believe you or not, but I'd like to give you the benefit of the doubt. Make one mistake and we will have to take action," Gandalf said sternly. Of course they distrusted me, for all they knew I could be a servant of the Dark Lord, trying to earn their trust and then stab them in the back.

"I understand. I didn't expect any different. However, there is nothing else that I can add to my explanation. One minute I was with my friend, I looked at something else for a second and before I knew it I found myself on top of a hill few miles from here. I walked and walked hoping I would find a village or people that could help me," I told them, leaving the part out that I scrolled through Facebook. Explaining electronic devices was not on my to-do list at the moment.


End file.
